On the Verge
by smolboxoffury
Summary: *Sequel to On the Wall.* I hope you guys enjoy. It starts where OtW leaves off. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys! I am here to appease you. This is the sequel to On the Wall. I promise this will be longer than On the Wall. It'll be probably about 25 or so chapters. Shout out to the amazing and talented **_**PinkRock. **_**Thanks for the help, love.***

Chapter 1

The party at the diner was amazing. They had chocolate cake and, for some of the older guests, alcohol. Alex and I had headed out to the outside venue, which was alight with tiny Christmas lights that made it look like stars. Along with us were Will and Christina, Lynn and Tobias, Zeke and Shauna. Mar and Uriah weren't there because they had "other plans". I think I have an idea on what6 those plans are. Ew. I was dancing to the music when I heard a sound that didn't quite sound like the song that had been playing. It was Zeke. He was standing on a make shift stage that was put out for us.

"Hey guys. You probably don't want to be bored by my words, but I can't wait any longer. Shauna Carlyle, I love you and I can't imagine a moment of my life without you. Would you do me the extreme honor, and marry me?" She gasps and runs un to the stage. "Yes, I will. Of course I will." He leans down and kisses her. Then he slips something on her hand. "My high school ring will have to do, until I can buy a wedding band." She smiles at him and I couldn't believe there was ever a happier girl ever. Unless my reaction to a later event counts.

We had been partying for almost 2 hours and Hana had already left to put Natalie to sleep. Alex whispered something in someone's ear and all of a sudden my favorite song ever comes on. **(I don't write lyrics, no one read them anyway.) **I look over and see Alex standing there looking at. "Beatrice prior, I'm not proposing because we're both only 18, but would you do me the extreme honor and take this promise ring as a sign of my love for you?" I smile and nod. He slips it on my finger and kisses me.

Well, right now we are all packing for college and Chris demands I pack the lingerie we bought that time we teased the boys. I finally huff and agree after about an hour. I also pack up the pajamas from that night and everything else I will need. I then head into the bathroom and get all my "feminine products". I pack those too and the only thing left in my room is a couple of out fits that I won't need, a bed, and a dresser. We all pile into the cars and head out. Tobias with be heading back in a couple of weeks since he's still on break. The rest of us, Will included, head out for our home for the next few years.

After 3 and half hours in a car with Uriah, who had the worst gas in the world, I was happy for fresh air. We had dropped Will of at his school and headed this way. It's huge. Plus, because school doesn't start for a couple weeks, we get to go sightseeing. We walk in and I find out that Chris and I are dorm mates. This should be good. Or at least, I hope it is. Well, whatever happens, happens, what can we do about it? Nothing, that's what we can do about it. I'm rambling, bye for today!

***Sorry it's short and sorry if it's not what you hoped for. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Bye, I love you guys!***


	2. Announcement

***I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been having personal issues and have finally figured it out a little. I have a new update schedule I will be following.**

**Mon: N/A (Very Busy)**

**Tue: N/A (Very Busy once again)**

**Wed: On The Verge (yup, I'm taking it off hiatus)**

**Thurs: Next Generation and Missing: My Juliet **

**Fri: Mysterious and On That Hill**

**I really hope you can forgive me.***


	3. Another Note

**I apologize for all the time I've been gone and for not updating like I said I would. I feel horrible for that. But, like I said, I've been having personal problems that I am finally ready to talk about. You see, I have depression and I've had a hard time dealing with it. I recently got hospitalized due to severe anxiety and what doctors thought was suicidal thoughts, but I am finally out and on track. I will be back posting a chapter to each story either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding.**


	4. AN

***Hey guys! Sorry for once again disappearing without warning. I just needed some time off for school and personal stuff. But, I'm back again and I'm on a 3 week break from school because of a surgery I'm having in a week. I won't be on from 3/21 to 3/25 because of this, but I'm going to try to be here every day besides those. For the days that I'm gone, my friend Anna will be updating for me. There is some bad news though. I've decided that I'm deleting some of my stories. I have a poll on my profile where you can vote for the ones you want me to keep. The poll will end in 1 week, so please vote asap. I love you all and will see you soon.***


	5. Another AN (sorry)

***Hey guys. Welcome back to hell. Sorry for another Author's Note, but I felt I needed to announce something. The poll is still going to be open for the rest of the week, but I've been looking at the results so far and I can make a pretty good prediction on which stories are being deleted. I plan to get rid of two stories(I may end up bringing them back after I finish the others, we never know), and so far, I can see which two seem to be your least favorites. Thank you so much for everyone who has voted so far and to all those who plan to vote soon. Have a great day/night/holiday/birthday/etc. ***


	6. Results

***Good evening, kiddos. It has now been 1 week and the results are in. First I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who voted. The results are as follows. The 4 stories that will be staying are *drum roll*:**

**Mysterious- 19 votes**

**Missing: My Juliet- 17 votes**

**On That Hill- 10 votes**

**On the Verge- 9 votes**

**That means that sadly, Next Generation and The Quest Begins will both be deleted. Both of those stories got 7 votes, meaning that this was a really close poll. Thank you to everyone. These two stories will be deleted by Wednesday and maybe(most likely not) they will return later, after all the other stories have ended. Love you all and have a goodnight, readers, goodnight.***


End file.
